


Wily

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Wanda Maximoff gets a free coyote.





	Wily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for the Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash. All about gifts of uncertain quality. Alternative quality.

The man in a red, spider-themed outfit held the dog up. “&*)!ing take it.”

“Okay… Spider-Man, what do you want me to do with this coyote?”  Wanda Maximoff asked, studying the canine inquisitively.

“I’m not ^&$(ing Spider-Man.” 

“You owe the jar five dollars!”  The young woman in a green hood yelled.  The young, floating woman who had arrived with the Spider-themed-man who was not Spider-Man.

“*^&) the Jar!”

“Six dollars!”

“Who are you people?” Wanda asked exasperatedly. 

“We’re superheroes!”  The girl said.

“We’re not heroes.” The man, in superhero garb, with an apparently idealistic teenage sidekick, said.  The coyote yawned in his grasp.  “You _are_ a hero.  And you do magic, right?  Take the coyote.”

“It speaks to me in my dreams of the end of all things!” The girl helpfully chimed in.

“This coyote… speaks to you in your dreams?” Wanda asked, staring at the quite-real coyote.  “Also, my powers are manipulating probabilities and altering reality.”

“So… magic.  Take the coyote.”

“You should speak to Doctor Strange.” Wanda sighed, leaving out the fact that this appeared to be an ordinary coyote that someone just kidnapped.

“It is too a magic coyote!” The girl said.  Wanda’s eyes narrowed, how could the girl have known?  “Oh… I can read minds.  And float.”

“That coyote is perfectly ordinary.”

“MICTLAN RISES” said the Coyote.

“We’ve established this is a magic coyote, so kaythanksbyeee~!” The ersatsz Spider-Man said, setting the dog down, grabbing the girl by the shoulder, and briskly walking away.

Wanda looked down, as the Coyote looked up at her.  It blinked and sniffed and sat.  Tentatively, Wanda reached out a hand, and pet it.  It leaned in, like a dog.  Okay, so magic apocalypse coyote.  She took in a deep breath.  This was probably going to end horribly.

Still, unlike certain other people, she wasn't about to shirk responsibility.  "Do you know any tricks?"

"THE FEATHERED SERPENT IS THE MORNING STAR."

Guess not?  "We'll start with shake.  Can you shake?"

"MONEYBACK GUARANTEE, HOW CAN I LOSE?"

This was gong to end horribly.

But he was so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this.


End file.
